LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P8/Transcript
(Lenius, Marion, Rex, Sarah and Daniel are seen outside of the Shadow Lab as Lenius looks back and forth between the beacon and the lab) Lenius: I think this is it. (Rex looks around at the dilapidated and grass covered lab) Rex: Why were the soldiers sent here anyway? Lenius: They were supposed to recover data from inside that could help us in our situation. But I don't know why a distress beacon would be sent out. Marion: This place seems scary. Rex: Been abandoned for 5 decades, has to be. Lenius: Well, no more waiting around, let's go. (The group enters the building as the automatic door shuts behind them, leaving them in the dark. Rex then turns on his flashlight as Lenius's hand glows with yellow energy as a light source. They all slowly walk through the hallway, looking at the vines, mold and other strange substances on the walls.) Rex: God, It smells like shit in here. Daniel: Yeah, what happened here? Lenius: Nothing good, that's for sure. (As they continue walking, a shot from behind them is shown as a silhouette quickly passes by. Marion turns around in fear as she frantically looks for the disturbance.) Lenius: What is it? Marion: I heard something...behind us. Rex: Hm, probably just a rat or something. Now come on, we gotta find our men. (They are then seen deeper inside the lab. They then approach a terminal inside what appears to be a control room. Rex tries to access the terminal, but is unable to break the electronic lock) Rex: Shit, does anyone here know how to hack this damn thing? Marion: I do. Rex: Alright then, break it open and try to find some useful data. I'm gonna keep searching for the soldiers. (Rex leaves as Marion put her hands on the terminal. Moment later hers eyes start beginary codes as she begins hacking the terminal as Lenius stares confused) Lenius: How in the fuck? Sarah: It's her power. Marion can use Cyberkinesis to hack any computer or technology. Lenius: Ah. That's useful. (Rex is seen walking down another hallway. As he walks, blood drips down onto his helmet, causing him to look at the ventilation shaft above as he falls back in shock as he sees one of the soldiers hanging from a strange organic substance on the ceiling as the soldier is seen with his organs hanging from his stomach, his jaw torn off, one eye torn out and various cuts all over his body. Rex then looks at the ground and finds the other soldiers, who have all died in equally brutal ways. This causes Rex to run back to the control room just as Marion cracks the code) Rex: Lenius. Marion: Rex, I got the data. (Marion gives Rex a data chip as he removes his helmet. The others see how shaken he is) Rex: Great, Lenius we need to leave. Lenius: Why? Rex: I found the soldiers. They're all...all...dead. Lenius: What, how? Rex: I'm not sure but-! (The group hears heavy breathing and gurgling sounds from within the dark hall. A bloodied man in a military outfit approaches the doorway looking down as he places his hand on the doorframe to support himself) Lenius: What the hell? (Marion steps back slowly as the man is seen slightly twitching as Lenius and Rex approach him) Lenius: Sir, are you okay. (The man twitches a bit more before vomiting a gooey black substance on the floor, causing Lenius and Rex to stumble back. The man looks up at the group, revealing his grotesque, mutated face and claws as he stares for a bit before screaming at the group) Marion: WHAT IS THAT THING?! (The creature rushes at the group, causing Rex to shoot it in the head, killing it. As it hits the floor, more growls and screams are heard along with rapid footsteps.) Daniel: Oh hell! Sarah: COME ON! THERE'S MORE COMING! (The groups makes a break for the exit as more creatures rush in from another hallway. They all run down the hallway as the creatures close in) Rex: Quickly, there's the door! (The group all quickly rushes to the door. They all get in, Daniel closes the door. Rex quickly locks the door. A second later banging is heard) Rex: That won't hold them forever. Marion *Heavy breathing* Di...Did.... Did you see him..? He... He was... *Tears start to fall* Sarah: Marion listen. I know you're scared, we all are, but we gotta hold it together. Those things are coming so we gotta fight. Daniel: She's right. We'll be all right if we stay together. We are Rangers after all. Speaking of which: Time to Morph. Marion: *Shaky breathing* O-Okay.... (Daniel Marion and Sarah line up) Sarah: NINJA SPIN!! Daniel and Marion: E-10! (The 3 morph to their Ranger forms) Lenius: *Thinking* Its good to see Rangers again. Sarah: Come on. Let's find another way out of here. Rex: Right. *Puts helmet on* Stay close. (Armed with their blasters, the group heads down the hall) Rex: At least we know what killed the soldiers. Lenius: Yeah... The question is: What are they? Sarah: Maybe the data chip will tell us. Lenius: Maybe but- (CRASH) Marion: WHAT WAS THAT!? (The group hears more gurgling coming toward them. They see themselves met by the same creature that Rex killed earlier) Daniel: More of them! Rex: SHOOT THEM! (The all start shooting at the creatures as they try and rush toward them. As they are shooting Sarah sees one with a swollen stomach. Green acid like substance drip from its mouth that burns the floor. It is about to up-chuck) Sarah: Daniel move! (The thing spits out acid as Daniel who heard Sarah uses his super speed to move and shoots the creature) Daniel: Careful! Some can shoot acid! Lenius: Isn't THAT peachy!? (They continue to clear out the creatures till they kill them all) Marion: *Panting* Are-Are we okay? Rex: Yeah looks like it... Lenius: Let's keep going. The rest of their friends might come soon. (The group continues to move though the lab till they get near an exit) Lenius: That should be a way out. Marion: *Sighs* That's a relief. (Marion takes a few steps toward the exit when she cries out and falls down) Sarah: Are you okay?? Marion: Yeah... Something got my leg... (Marion looks down and sees something wrapped around her leg) Marion: What the??? (Marion looks up. The others then see another creature stuck to the ceiling with its the stomach and chest opened. It has several tendrils hang from it. One which is on Marion's leg. It lets out a screech) Marion: AHHHHH!! Marion tries to get away from it when the rest of its tendrils wrapping around starts pulling her up. She starts to closer when the tendrils are sliced in half. Marion falls to the ground as sh sees the creature shot. Sarah and Daniel rush to her) Daniel: Are you okay?! Marion: It... It... It almost.... Sarah: Its okay Marion. Its okay. (Crashing) Rex: We got more coming! Lenius: Get to the door! (The group all rushes toward the door, go outside, close the door. Lenius takes a laser and seals it shut) Lenius: That should hold them. Daniel: At least we are out of there. Now we can get back to base. Rex: Yeah. I think Marion has all she can deal with at the moment. Marion: *Shaking* Can we leave? Please? Lenius: Yeah. We're leaving. (The group leaves the facility grounds back to base. It then zooms down underground and shows a series of underground tunnels, but more importantly it shows a second, unsealed exit as a horde of roaring and snarling creatures head for the door before the scene cuts to black) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Coolautiz Category:Transcripts